Large flat surfaces, such as driveways, side-walks, pool decks, tennis courts and the like, are often difficult to clean quickly. One conventional way of cleaning such surfaces is to use a push broom or sweep broom. Unfortunately, using a conventional broom can be very tiring for the operator, and to remove all of the dirt with a broom, it is often necessary to go back over the area a number of times. Another method that is often employed is to use a spray of water from a garden hose to move the dirt and debris. However, the lone stream from a garden hose cannot clean large areas very quickly. Since neither of these methods has proven efficient for cleaning large flat surfaces quickly, it has been found advantageous to combine elements of a push broom with elements of a water sprayer in a device known as a water broom.
Water brooms conventionally have a water distribution tube, manifold, or header which has an array of nozzles. A handle is mounted to the header, through which water may be delivered to the header. Wheels are provided to keep the header a selected distance from the surface to be cleaned while allowing the operator to move the device over the surface with less effort. The device also has coupling means for connecting the handle to a water hose. The nozzles are arranged so their individual spray patterns overlap to create a wall of high pressure water, and this wall of high pressure water is directed by the operator toward the surface and away from the front of the distribution tube, allowing the operator to propel dirt and debris forward by pushing the handle of the water broom, thereby causing it to move on the wheels or casters. Exemplary of such a water broom is that shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,120,216, of Merlin.
When a water broom is used over extended periods of time, the spray nozzles may become dirty and clogged, thus it is desirable that the nozzles be removable for easy cleaning thereof. Usually, the nozzles are threaded into holes in the header tube. In order that a tight pressure seal may be realized, the threads on the nozzles are tapered, and this has the additional advantage of ensuring that the nozzles do not work loose during operation. The spray nozzle typically has a hollow throat in fluid communication with the water distribution tube, and a spray mouth situated in a slot across the top of the nozzle head. The slot and mouth combine to create a roughly flat stream of high pressure water. The stream actually diverges, but over the short distances involved here divergence is slight, hence this divergent stream will be discussed as a flat stream. This type of spray pattern is an efficient pattern for propelling dirt and debris in that it covers a wide area while delivering the water with sufficient force to cause the dirt and debris to move. Thus, when installing the nozzle, either in manufacturing or in maintenance, it is important to align the slot in the head of the nozzle with the axis of the distribution tube so that all of the slot-shaped orifices of the nozzles are coplanar to create an uninterrupted wall of high pressure water. If the nozzles are not aligned properly, the spray pattern emanating from each may not overlap with the others, leaving gaps in the wall of water and making the water broom less effective. During nozzle installation, as the nozzle is turned and becomes tight in the threads in the header or water distribution tube, care must be taken not to turn the slot of the nozzle past the axis of the distribution tube, for then the nozzle cannot be turned back without loosening it and losing the water tight seal, as well as making it likely that the nozzle will work itself loose during use. Thus once the nozzle has been turned past the axis, it must be turned to the next proper orientation 180 degrees therefrom. If the nozzle were tight in the threads when alignment was overshot, it may break before it can be screwed in another 180 degrees.
Thus there exists a dilemma in the prior art as to whether to provide a water broom with nozzles permanently mounted which cannot be removed for cleaning, but which will remain in alignment, or to provide a water broom with nozzles which may be removed for cleaning, but which may be difficult to install and reinstall properly. Thus, a need has long existed for a water broom with nozzles which may be easily removed for cleaning and yet also easily replaced in proper alignment, while still presenting a water tight seal when installed. It is to this end that the present invention is primarily directed.